Goodbyes at Sunset
by Cristina Sunsetlily
Summary: What if Anakin had been too late finding Barriss? What if he found yet another person in his life he couldn't save?


**Goodbyes at sunset**

 **I know I should not start anymore stories because i still have to update my old one and I will but I just had to write this, this one-shot explores what would have happened if Anakin would have taken just a few hours longer to find Barris.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars or any of its characters**

"And so, due to the overwhelming amount of evidence against you, we declare Ahsoka Tano guilty of all charges. Her sentence has been decided as execution which will take place at sunset "

* * *

The sentence echoed through the chamber and a young togruta lowered her head in hopelessness, all her efforts were in vain, Anakin was nowhere to be seen and the jedi had all abandoned her. Maybe it was only right that she joined the one thing in her life that hadn't abandoned her.

But she wished she had just a bit more time, to help people, she had big plans for her life, to help many people once the war ended and never fight again. Even when she was chucked out of the order, she still held hope that she would make a difference in peoples lives. But now, there was just nothing to do anymore, she had no future, no purpose, no identity.

As the young togruta was led away she clenched her eyes shut to stop the bitter tears from escaping them, those were traitorous emotions she thought resolutely, she would not give them the satisfaction of seeing how deeply hurt she was. She would not show any weakness; she would be strong. Repeating that mantra over and over again in her mind Ahsoka was shoved into her new cell, with maximum security, her battered body contacted the hard floor and she grimaced in agony yet no sound escaped her chapped lips.

And finally, as the door closed and she was plunged in darkness, she allowed herself a small sign of weakness.

A single tear flowed out of her sorrowful eyes and streamed down her dusty cheek, and that single tear was all she would allow herself to cry. All her raging emotions were contained into that single tear that splashed on the concrete floor and that was enough. As Ahsoka sat in a Republic prison cell, she found her mind wandering to her master, she was sure he was still looking and regretted that she was leaving him like this, she would have liked to say goodbye to him.

It was funny really, she realised with a mirthless chuckle, Anakin had never wanted her as a padawan at first; he would have been the first to abandon her to her fate, yet he was one of the only ones who still cared. She wished she could go back to how simple everything was then, win the battle and please her master, bicker about inconsequential things, negotiate aggressively. She had one goal, to stay alive until the next battle.

But now... she realised that war should have never been the answer, it only benefited the leaders of the war parties but for normal people, the people who were most involved in the war yet had no say in it, it was a terrible humanitarian crime like Padme always used to say.

Ahsoka vaguely wondered who would remember her for herself, the Jedi would probably see her as an embarrassing mistake, an example of what happened to jedi who fell to the 'dark side'. Padme would remember her, she trusted the woman as her own mother as for Anakin... well he was the father she never had, oh she knew what was going on between the two, it's a wonder the whole senate and jedi order didn't know they were so blatantly obvious. Of course the whole senate and jedi order were most likely corrupted and had little to no common sense so it was probably not so much of a surprise.

The ex-jedi then began to think about her status,

 **Who was she now?**

A big part of her identity was defined by her status as a Jedi, now that she wasn't, what was she. The answer might be harder than she thought.

She was jerked out of her musings as the door of her cell opened, five temple guards were waiting for her outside, she raised her brow elegantly. A Jedi execution? Well they were more stupid than she thought, somewhere deep inside her heart broke a little at their further betrayal of her family but she steadfastly pushed it down, they were _not_ her family

She was moved to be shackled but she resisted stubbornly, so after a while of that rebellion they just decided to have her unchained.

 **She was Ahsoka the Fighter**

She passed the halls of the prison centre and approached the execution area where Mace Windu was waiting, his gaze was hard and cold, she met his gaze head on without hesitation.

 **She was Ahsoka the Unyielding**

She entered the execution with Maze Windu, head held high with dignity, a sad smile on her face and the plead of purity in her eyes, begging them to understand that she didn't do it.

 **She was Ahsoka the Innocent**

Mace Windu placed the hilt of his lightsaber on her back, right were her heart was, and the charges were read out by master Yoda, in the window behind the jedi showed the Corusanty landscape doused in the warm golden hues of the setting sun. She felt pity for all the people of the underworld she would have liked to save all those poor people who were the most affected by the wars and ignored by the Republic. She had wanted to help all those migrants that came into Corusant in the hopes of being safe but instead encountering a cold order and a senate that could have cared less about their fate. She had wished to make the order stop fighting the war and actually help the people, the poor and broken.

 **She was Ahsoka the Dreamer**

 **But above all...**

And as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, Mace pressed the button to activate his lightsaber, Anakin barged into the room followed by Barriss in shackles, both looking like they had been running, "SHE IS INNOCENT!" he screamed desperately.

But it was too late, a violet blade pierced the Togruta's heart and passed through the other side of her chest, she doubled over in pain and gasped for air. Her body struggled for oxygen and collapsed onto the floor, but before she hit she was caught by two warm arms, she blearily opened her eyes and saw Anakin looking worriedly looking at her, he caressed her head tails and keep repeating in a strained voice "you are going to be alright, just you see Ahsoka, hold on please..."

I was always able to tell when he was lying.

As my vision began to blacken I realised my time was up, yet I felt strangely satisfied, I whispered Anakin:

"Goodbye Master"

I could just barely hear him say

"Goodbye Snips"

* * *

 **I was also Snips**

 **Sad one-shot that just came to my mind, if you guys like I could do a sequel which I've alreday decided, but you have to review, advice is welcomed but no flames please:(**


End file.
